Transformers Prime: A Glutton For Punishment
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFP- Starscream, the teenage Decepticon, locates the Autobot's base and decides to sneak in alone. He is found, and Optimus decides on the correct punishment. WARNINGS: Spanking.


Starscream snickered as he moved as quietly as he could down the tunnel that leads to the Autobot base. How he had found it was a mystery. His crimson optics alight as he neared the opening, a devious smile was playing on his face. He cautiously entered, seeing no Autobots insight. The teenage Decepticon's wings were down, because really, inside he was scared to be caught. Nobody was in the main room. Nobody. Standing in the middle, he shrugged. Where were they?

Optimus's optics played across his room uninterestedly. For probably the thousandth time, he replayed the memory of so many eons ago... Megatron - no, Megatronus - smiling warmly at him, only sympathy and compassion in his sky blue orbs. His raspy voice seemed friendly then, wise and thoughtful. He used to be a friend... The Megatron he once knew. Shoving away the bittersweet memory, he turned back to the present. Now Megatron had given up his old self. He'd have to live with it. He strode back to the door, entering the hallway as it automatically slid open. The Autobot leader set foot in the passage, glancing across to the main room. The he froze. Was someone in there...?

Starscream 's wings shot up as he heard a door open. Looking towards the sound. His optics were wide as he saw the Prime. A little yelp escaped his vocals as he turned away, to bolt out of there. Optimus was the LAST Autobot he was hoping to see. Knowing that he had been spotted by now, he was so frantic to get out of there he tripped over a cable and went tumbling onto the floor. He squeezed his optics shut as he landed on his cockpit and stomach. He flipped over and scooted across the ground, now trapped in a corner.

Optimus frowned, stepping forward. His suspicions had been confirmed; it was none other than the young Seeker, Starscream. A Decepticon. In. The. Autobot. Base. Instinctively, his arm transformed into his blaster and he aimed at him threateningly.

"How did you find us? What are you doing here?"

Starscream's frame trembled ever so slightly, his wings pressed against his back as he looked up at Optimus. "I-I'm not telling you how I found you guys!" His courage gathered up, he jumped to his peds and dashed towards the tunnel entrance. Across the room.  
Optimus thrust his arm out, blocking his path. Starscream stopped before running into his arm. His optics widened further at the much older bot, and he stumbled backwards, managing to stay on his feet. He made sure to get out of arm's length of Optimus. He was too frightened to say anything.

Optimus suddenly lunged forward, grabbing one of Starscream's shoulders with his free servo and knocking the young mech's legs from under him with his own. He said nothing, but lifted Starscream over his helm, blue gaze penetrating.

Starscream's spark increased as he was lifted. His leg kicked out, trying to reach Optimus. It did, kicking him in the chassis. But that sadly did nothing. The way the Prime was holding him didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. His arm came up to clutch his arm, his optics avoiding contact with Optimus's.

Optimus only blinked calmly at the kick, unwavering. Such a young bot... Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh with him. Involuntarily, his mind came flickering back to the old memory of Megatronus... but with it came others. Memories of young bots frolicking at his peds...before the war, he sometimes volunteered to help babysit sparklings. Making up his mind, the Prime decided he would give Starscream a punishment other than keeping him hostage. He turned abruptly, heading for his room.

Starscream growled, glaring at Optimus as he was being carried away. His claws started to dig into the arm holding him. "Where the slag are you taking me, Prime?" He sneered, a scowl on his face. Cursing at a young age… What a shame.

"To give you proper punishment." Was Optimus's only answer. His decision was made...enforced by Starscream's use of language. The door closing behind him, he sat on him berth and draped the seeker across his lap, on his stomach. Keeping a firm arm between the Decepticon's wings so that he couldn't escape, he gave a final glance at Starscream, optics unreadable.

Starscream gawked as he was put over Optimus's lap. He struggled, thrashing his legs and flailing his arms. His optics still wide, he looked back at Optimus. "N-no. Please, no." He knew this punishment. Megatron does this sometimes.

Optimus felt a short pang of pity, but shoved it aside and raised his arm. Without another word, he gave Starscream's aft a swat, and waited for the sting to set in. Starscream sucked in a breathe as the swat set in, his struggles ceasing completely, knowing that it was no use. Bowing his helm, he closed his optics and stiffened up. The Prime brought his arm back again, and gave Starscream another hard spank. In short order, he hit him again.  
Starscream let a whimper escape at the two hits, gritting his teeth and frowning, bracing himself even further. Why had he even thought of coming here in the first place? Now the leader of the Autobots was spanking him for it...

Optimus quickly slid into a rhythm of swats, repeatedly hitting Starscream across the aft. His optics started to narrow as his arm started to pick up the pace and hit harder.

The young Seeker kicked a single ped, in taking a little harder in efforts to hold in the emotions. But, soon, a small cry of pain was let loose, as he opened his optics again. So far... He was doing well with holding the tears back. But he could feel them coming as he thought more about it. The sting was increasing, and his frame was starting to tremble slightly in efforts to hold everything in.

Optimus admired Starscream's courage and willingness to hold his feelings back...and still he spanked. He began swatting with shorter intervals, now clearly remembering those other misbehaved sparklings that he had to punish in the same way. Starscream was no better, he told himself. Starscream had trespassed, and he had to make sure he wouldn't tell where the Autobot base was... Optimus Prime found his servo getting a little numb, the swats hard enough now to make the seeker bounce on his lap and metallic clangs resonate throughout the berthroom. The blue and red mech pressed his other arm more firmly on the Decepticon's back so that he wouldn't escape, thankful that the room was soundproofed. No one else would hear.

Starscream's frown increased as he dug his claws into the berth. He couldn't take much more of this before he broke. Kicking his legs, his wings were now trembling at the pain. His optics narrowed as far as they could go, a tear slipped from his optic. "O-Optimus..." He begged suddenly, his voice shaking. The first cry escaped, the tears bursting as the punishment continued, his legs once in a while kicking.

Optimus felt no triumph; simply that he'd done his duty. And even still, his servo batted away, each movement powered by steely determination. Starscream couldn't take the pain. It was horrid, and by now, Starscream was crying his spark out. The poor youngling's stomach heaved as he did. Not knowing what else to do, his claws ventured down to Optimus's 'calf'. Digging them in as hard as he could, Energon emerged around his claws. Big... Mistake…

Optimus cringed, his leg jerking slightly at the sudden pain. He squeezed his optics closed and clenched his dentae, pausing for a moment. Getting up his bearings, gave 'Screamer a final, hard WHACK that left even his own servo stinging. Then he pulled Starscream off his lap, repositioning him to sit up on his thigh.

Starscream took his claws out as soon as that last hit was administered. He kept the cry of pain in, surprisingly, and shook the Energon off of his claws before he was taken up. As he sat there, his wings were down as far as they could go, burying his face into his servos so that Optimus couldn't see, and that he wasn't forced to make eye contact. He was still full out crying, his frame trembling.

Optimus tenderly wrapped his arms around the lithe seeker's chassis, pulling him close and shushing him softly. "It's over now," He breathed quietly, rocking him. The Autobot leader hoped it would work; he'd never dealt with young Decepticons.

Starscream moved to pull his legs to his chest, leaning on Optimus as he bawled. Resting his cheek on his chest, he trembled into Optimus's hold. He didn't cease crying. Optimus gently stroked Starscream's wings, his optics thoughtful.

Starscream shook as he bowed his head, his aft throbbing from the series of hits that it had took. The much larger mech was comforting him... A Decepticon. "I-I'm sorry, O-Optimus..." He pitifully whimpered, squeezing his optics shut as another shaking and watery groan escaped his vocals.

"Just do not come here again," was the Prime's calm response. He continued to rock and soothes the young mech, comforting him, before letting go. He stared at him, expecting him to go, for some reason trusting the seeker to not spill the Autobot base's location.

The Seeker left the base, Optimus watching him go. Starscream would not tell his Master the base's location. Nor what events took place at the base. He left the tunnel, transforming and flying off towards the Nemesis's location, his aft still having a dull ache to it.


End file.
